Silencio
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Oneshot – Edowin – El silencio era tu única respuesta a mis preguntas…


.. **Título: **Silencio ..  
.. **Capítulo I **..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Rating:** K ..  
.. **Pairing:** WinxEd ..  
.. **Categoría:** Romance/Drama ..  
.. **Summary:** - One-shot – Edowin – El silencio era tu única respuesta a mis preguntas… ..  
.. **Disclaimer:** Más quisiera yo que los personajes me perteneciesen, pero como no (aún xD) Edward y Winry pertenecen a su respectiva autora, que es una suertuda. El argumento es mío, ¡que disfruten!  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante): **Primero que nada, quiero dejar el mensajito de rigor: "**_Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá." _**Vale, quiero aclarar que ni el edowin ni el romance son lo mío. Esto es una prueba a ver qué tal, un conejito feliz (mas o menos) que pasó por mi cabeza. Si no les gusta, tengo excusa: lo mío es más el elricest y el angst y la sangre y esas cosas. Y si les gusta, dejen review y opinen constructivamente, no flames onegai y gracias.

-----------------------------------------------------

Recuerdo el miedo que me producía tu mirada, tan decidida y ardiente. Era como si lo supieras todo, como si fueses capaz de leer mi mente a través de un riguroso examen a través de esos ojos fieros de oro.

_Es posible que te parezca extraño, Ed… Pero… Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho…_

Recuerdo que esos ojos tan seguros mostraron una gran incredulidad ante mis palabras. Quizá pensabas que estaba bromeando, pero enseguida supiste que no. Era totalmente cierto: tu amiga de toda la vida se te estaba declarando y aquello no entraba en tus planes.

Pero no era justo, y tú más que nadie lo sabías. Te había estado esperando toda la vida, incluso después de todo aquel viaje tan largo, después de que obtuvieses lo que te proponías. Para ser tu mecánica, tu amiga, tu hombro para llorar… Para poder hablarte de amor algún día. Y ese día había llegado, no podía más.

Tú me miraste con indecisión, confesándome que jamás te habías detenido a pensar en ninguna chica para emparejarte, que nunca habías estado enamorado de nadie ni habías permanecido junto a una chica más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Pero decidiste que, como dijiste, por probar no pasaba nada.

Eras frío e insensible, pero de cuando en cuando mostrabas una pizca de amabilidad y tu calidez se hacía palpable en algún abrazo o algún tierno beso. Y pensaba que mi vida no podía ser más maravillosa. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, años, en una monotonía de indiferencia-amor extraña pero hermosa. Poco a poco mostrabas más y más afecto hacia mí, correspondiendo mi amor…

Hasta que, un día por la mañana temprano, quise despertarte sorprendiéndote con el desayuno en la cama. Pero al entrar, estabas despierto, sentado en el borde de la cama con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y una expresión seria que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Caminé hacia ti alegremente, pensando que quizá habías tenido alguna pesadilla. Luego, me miraste con aquellos ojos fieros que te caracterizaban, fríos y poco expresivos.

_Tenemos que hablar._

Dejé la bandeja del desayuno sobre el escritorio y me senté junto a ti, preguntándote qué te ocurría. Sólo cuando estuve a tu lado vi una lágrima deslizarse por tu mejilla mientras me cogías la mano.

_Lo siento. Tenemos que dejarlo._

Aquellas palabras me atravesaron el corazón como dagas ardiendo. Me rodeaste con los brazos, pero no sentí tu calor, sino el escalofrío que me producía la sensación de que sería el último. Pregunté por qué, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas retenidas. Sin embargo, tú no me respondiste. No me diste ningún tipo de explicación, y la habitación se llenó de un silencio tan vacío que dolía.

Entonces pensé que había cometido algún error y volví a preguntarte, quise saber qué había hecho mal. Pero no hubo respuesta. Indagué en mi mente todas las situaciones que habíamos vivido, todo lo que había hecho por ti y entonces pensé que sólo me quedaba una cosa por darte.

_¿Es porque no… me he entregado a ti?_

Te quedaste mirándome extrañado, y cuando pareciste comprender, lo negaste efusivamente. Me tomaste las mejillas, ya empapadas por las lágrimas.

_No, Winry, no es por el sexo. Es que… Debo marcharme… Muy lejos._

_Te esperaré._

_No._

Comencé a llorar sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Tú llorabas conmigo, no entendía nada. Y entonces, me besaste con la desesperación de la última vez. Y yo me ahogaba en aquel gesto. Al separarte de mí, te sujeté de la manga de la camiseta, rogándote.

_Dime que no es cierto…_

Y sólo había silencio. Luego, me susurraste que me querías y te levantaste, tomaste la maleta que había junto a la puerta y comenzaste a bajar las escaleras. Yo no podía ni quería seguirte, sabía que era totalmente inútil, que cuando tomabas una decisión nadie podía convencerte de lo contrario. Y, así, entre lágrimas, comencé a enterrar lo que sentía por ti mientras te alejabas por los prados.


End file.
